°SHIMATTA°
by Kaiba Shirou
Summary: (UA)HONDA X OTOGI-by Kaiba Shirou y Aome-sama ¿Que tan miserable le puedes hacer la vida a alguien? Mas que nadie, Otogi sabe la respuesta.El le hace la vida miserable a Honda(el cual es un estudiante nuevo en su escuela).Pero...¿Cuales son sus razones?
1. Default Chapter

**_°SHIMATTA°_  
  
by: Aome y Kaiba Shirou  
  
CAPITULO 1:  
**  
**-BUFON RECIEN LLEGADO-**  
  
__

_"Ya no estoy nervioso. Seh... seguro que es por que ya estoy acostumbrado a todo esto... He cambiado de escuela varias veces, y ahora estoy esperando afuera de la puerta lo tedioso de siempre..."  
_  
-"Señor Hiroto..."  
  
_"Que el profesor o profesora anuncie que habrá un nuevo alumno, comentarios de todo el aula y luego yo entrar...presentarme..."_  
  
-"Señor Hiroto...!"-  
  
_"Siempre me da weva hacer esto. Es molesto. Tener que soportar las miradas de todos sobre mi y..."  
  
_-"¡¡Hiroto Honda!!"-  
  
El castaño dio un pequeño salto antes de volver completamente a la realidad y darse cuenta que la puerta frente a él ya estaba abierta. Miró al profesor y según observó, tenía una cara de no muy amigos que digamos...  
  
-"Ah!.. que pasa profe?"-  
  
-"Pues que tengo media hora hablándole y usted no reacciona."- El mayor dio un suspiro antes de continuar.  
  
-"Bueno, solo... solo pase por favor."- El profesor hizo un ademán con la mano y Honda entró con su paso típico y una mano en el bolsillo hasta llegar enfrente del pizarrón. -"Como iba diciendo, él será su nuevo compañero de clases."-  
  
-"Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Hiroto Honda"- El castaño se inclinó un poco haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con modales, pero ni modo. Se aguantaba. Lo que hace la gente por "educación"...  
  
-"Ja! Tiene nombre de payaso..."-  
  
Rápidamente el aula se inundó de risas que el profesor intentaba callar en vano. Honda solo miraba penetrante, al que estaba seguro había dicho aquel "chiste".  
  
El dueño de aquel comentario ácido y molesto, no había sido otro que -según observó Honda- un chico de ojos verdes, cabello negro, piel no muy pálida y que tenía finta de ser el "carita" del salón. _"Genial. De seguro es el fresa popular de la clase."_ Concluyó con ironía.  
  
Por fin la voz del profesor se dejo oír fuerte y autoritaria como debería ser, pero claro, ya saben. Los maestros de hoy en día... y bueno, ese no es el caso...  
  
-"Señor Ryuuji! le agradecería que no hiciera ese tipo de comentarios. Ahora, Hiroto, le va a tocar sentarse en..."- Antes de que el profesor pudiera terminar, Otogi se puso de pie bruscamente, interrumpiendo lo que el maestro planeaba decir.  
  
-"Si me disculpa profesor, atrás de mi hay un lugar libre..."- Otogi formó una sonrisa. -"Si usted quiere, yo me encargaré de mostrarle la escuela al nuevo alumno, y quizás ayudarle a adaptarse."- hablaba mientras jugaba con uno de los mechones que salían de su cola alta ( KS: no piensen mal xD Aome: solo tu piensas cosas malas de lo que escribes ¬¬).  
  
A Honda no le gustó para nada el tonito de voz que utilizó el pelinegro, ni tampoco la sonrisa que había mostrado mientras hablaba. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento... Lastima que él nunca se equivocaba en este tipo de cosas.  
  
-"Muy amable de su parte, Ryuuji. Hiroto, supongo que ya sabe donde le toca."-  
  
-"Si, profe..."- Contestó como si lo hubieran condenado a la horca, y es que para él no era mucho la diferencia...tomando en cuenta que ya estaba mas que clara la obsesión del tal "Ryuuji" hacia su persona. Y no era exactamente una obsesión de enamoramiento o algo parecido...  
  
Honda pasó entre el pasillo hasta llegar a su lugar. Dejó a un lado su mochila y se sentó. Otogi volteó a verlo sosteniendo aun la sonrisa de hace rato.  
  
-"¿Que...? ¿Tengo monos en la cara?"- Soltó el castaño mientras levantaba una ceja.  
  
-"No. Tu ya eres el mono."- el pelinegro soltó una risita de esas de entre "ja" y "je" y luego continuó -"Solo iba a decirte que presiento vamos a ser muy buenos AMIGOS."-  
  
_"Oh si claro... a como me tratas hermano..."_ Pensaba Honda. De veras ese chico era un verdadero sinvergüenza. Definitivamente planeaba algo. Y lo peor era que no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de lo que era capaz de hacerle. _"Ya es definitivo. yo seré su bufón todo el resto del año o si tengo suerte, hasta que entre otro nuevo. Oh si, que buena suerte"_

-"Lo que digas viejo..."- Trató de poner atención a la clase y las que siguieron, no quería escuchar esa voz molestosa que seguro lo haría durante todo el año.  
  
Lastima que el otro tenía otros planes...  
  
Unas dos o tres clases mas siguieron antes del descanso donde el decidió pasársela en un lugar de la cafetería, un lugar arrinconado y solitario. No es que el sea solitario, por que en definitiva no lo era, es solo que por ser el nuevo no tenia amigos aun.  
  
-."Ah el nuevo!..."-Una voz lo hizo dar un respingo al momento en que estaba tomando un jugo. Cosa que hizo que el pobre lo derramara en la cara del otro, no fue su intención, pero fue divertido tal ves luego lo haría.  
  
-."Lo siento mucho viejo"- Trato de disculparse sin reírse en el intento -" Es que tu me asustaste"- Era la verdad no? aunque sonara ridículo.  
  
-"Mira cara de mono..."- Ahora si se estaba molestando, ya eran dos veces que le decía eso -" No te perdonaré esto."- Esbozó otra ves esa curva en su rostro y se retiro.  
  
Ahora si estaba completamente seguro que seria su bufón durante todo el año. "En la que te metiste Honda." Se dijo así mismo mientras se dejaba caer en la silla. "Va! para lo que me importa." Regreso el jugo a su boca y siguió con su almuerzo.  
  
Todo el día estuvo recibiendo miraditas del chico de cola de caballo, esas miradas que matan de tanto coraje que se percibían en ellas. Claro, a el no le importaba tener esas clases de miradas encima suyo.  
  
Ya estando en casa subió corriendo a su cuarto que recién acababa de arreglar, se sentía cansado. No era que no hubiera estado en una escuela antes si no que no tenia ganas de estar en una nueva, era cansado y fastidioso.  
  
Se tiró a su cama y puso sus brazos al rededor de su cuello para intentar relajarse... Tenía mucho que pensar, suspiró. El estúpido ese lo tomaría como el bufón de la clase durante todo el año o hasta que llegara uno nuevo, pero era lógico que él no se dejaría tan fácil. No seria el bufón de nadie.  
  
Tocaron a su puerta... Era su madre que le avisaba que la comida ya estaba lista. Tomo un rápido baño y bajó.  
  
-."Y como estuvo la escuela hijo?".-Preguntó su padre cuando ya se había sentado.  
  
-."bien".-"si supieras". Pensó al momento de llevarse un bocado a la boca.  
  
-."Te avisamos que saldremos hoy en la noche a ver a unos viejos amigos".-Le dijo su madre.  
  
-."aj".  
  
-."Llegaremos tarde, pórtate bien y duérmete temprano".-Siguió.  
  
-."Mamá no soy un niño ya se que hacer".-Respondió algo enfadado.  
  
O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O  
  
Y dieron las 5:50......  
  
Se dejó caer en uno de los sillones de la sala y se quedó un rato pensativo. De seguro sus padres se irían con sus supuestos amigos saliendo del trabajo. Por lo tanto estaría toda la tarde solo y parte de la noche... Eso sería para festejar, pero sin embargo no tenía nada que hac...  
  
-"Ah! Maldición! Que estúpido soy...!"-  
  
Se incorporó de golpe interrumpiendo el mismo sus pensamientos. ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! Se suponía que debía ir a la biblioteca a hacer la estúpida investigación que el viejo amargado de matemáticas les había dejado. A parte del día pesado que había tenido, le dejaban tarea. Oh, si...ultra genial. Investigación significaba MAS trabajo.  
  
Sacó algunos cuadernos de su mochila, tomó su chaqueta y salió presuroso de su casa. Entre mas rápido terminara, mejor. Además, la biblioteca se cerraba a las 6:30.  
  
Diez minutos después llegó al dichoso edificio. No se hizo el tonto y entró rápidamente, un poco agitado por correr desde su casa hasta la biblioteca y algo molesto por el clima frió que se sentía en esas fechas...pero en fin. Si es que quería salir con buenas calificaciones...  
  
En cuanto entró lo primero que su vista captó fue la "esplendorosa" figura del tal Ryuuji sacando un libro de uno de los tantos estantes.  
  
-"Genial. La cosas no podrían estar peor..."- Dijo para si mismo con fastidio.  
  
Al fijarse mejor en el ojiverde, pudo percatarse de que el pelinegro tenía la vista clavada sobre él... Poco a poco observó como la mirada de su supuesto amigo, se iba convirtiendo en una de superioridad. Ignoró aquel gesto de su enemigo y enfocó mejor su vista. Según observó, el libro que Otogi cargaba entre sus manos era el que necesitaba.  
  
Que ironía del destino...  
  
Dio un LARGO suspiro y una mueca de disgusto se formó en su rostro. No había de otra... si quería conseguir el mugre libro era necesario acercarse a Ryuuji. Se aproximó al estante para revisar si de casualidad había otro ejemplar del mismo, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse lo suficiente para ver, Otogi le dirigió la palabra.  
  
-"Ni te molestes cara de mono."- Otra vez ese fastidioso sobre nombre... -"Solo hay cuatro ejemplares del libro y todos fueron prestados."- De nuevo formó esa sonrisa. Esa molesta sonrisa que le recordaba a Honda que su vida se volvería una completa y total miseria. El pelinegro continuó. -"Y adivina que haré yo con este...?"- le echó una ultima mirada de superioridad al castaño y se dirigió hacia la bibliotecaria.  
  
-"Oye! No puedes hacer eso!"- le gritó cuando Otogi ya estaba un poco alejado.  
  
-"Ah si? y por que no?"- De nuevo usaba ese tono de voz...que fastidio. Que acaso Honda odiaba todo de ese sujeto? Al parecer si.  
  
-"Tu bien sabes que lo necesito."- dijo con algo de molestia y enojo en su voz.  
  
-"Y que quieres que haga? Que lo comporta contigo?"-  
  
Hum... pregunta difícil.  
  
Si le decía que si, y Ryuuji en serio lo compartía, se salvaría del castigo del profesor por no llevar tarea y empezaría con el pie derecho. Sin embargo le debería una a ese sujeto y tendría que soportarlo. Si le decía que no, que se metiera el libro por donde le cupiera... no llevaría la tarea y el profesor lo castigaría... pero lo bueno sería que no tendría que soportar a ese bastardo ni verle la jeta por "tiempo extra"... Que contrariedad.  
  
Que podría contestarle?...  
  
Ack! Al diablo! En que demonios pensaba? Definitivamente no soportaría deberle algo a Ryuuji! Ni mucho menos verle su estúpido rostro de niño fresa por mas tiempo. Enojado apretó los puños.  
  
-"Olvidalo. Mejor me largo. GRACIAS por hacerme la vida miserable."-  
  
Dio media vuelta y salió de aquel lugar. Mañana no presentaría la tarea.  
  
"Dulce venganza..." Pensaba Otogi mientras devolvía el libro al estante. En realidad, ni lo necesitaba. El hace tiempo había terminado la tarea y solo esperaba a que Honda llegara y cayera en su trampa. Que dulce la vida cuando molestas a alguien... Y pensar que todo el rencor y razón de la venganza fue gracias a un jugo de uva...  
  
Aunque la verdad era que la supuesta necesidad que sentía el pelinegro por humillar a Honda... tenía mucho que ver. Lo extraño es que Otogi no comprendía a que se debía esa nueva afición que había tomado por molestar al chico nuevo... Estaba seguro que ser el "abusón" de la clase no iba con él... ni nunca pensó que su personalidad encajara con ese estilo.  
  
Pero que importaba? No se pondría a pensar en cosas tan insignificantes y sin importancia. Mientras ese nuevo comportamiento le diera ratos de diversión... todo estaría bien.  
  
Quería aferrarse a esa idea, aunque estuviera equivocada.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Caminó tan rápido como sus pies le daban, no corría por que no tenía ánimos. Estaba que se lo llevaban todos los dioses que conocía y mas, es que gracias a ese estúpido la tarea no la tenia lista y encima de todo se había levantado tarde y no llegaría a la primera hora de las clases... Arrgg ahora si que no era su día o días.  
  
Llego a la escuela y lo primero que escucho fue el regaño del maestro por llegar tarde, junto con las burlas del tal Ryuuji. Se sentó en su sitio y se apoyo en la mesa con las manos debajo de su cara, tenia sueño por estar tratando de buscar un libro en su casa o algo que le diera información de la dichosa tarea. Se durmió tarde y todo eso le sirvió para nada ya que no encontró NADA... Ahora era seguro que odiaba a no mas poder a ese Ryuuji Otogi.  
  
-."Por que con esa cara niño mono?".-Ack! por que siempre llegaba cuando nadie lo necesitaba? Que tenía un reloj que le indicaba aparecer en el momento menos oportuno?.  
  
-."No molestes...".-Contesto sin siquiera voltear a verlo.  
  
-."Hui, pero que humor te cargas".-Que este no entendía lo que es un 'no molestes'?.  
  
Al parecer se dio cuenta que al no responderle no le haria caso ya que lo dejo de molestar.  
  
Maldito estúpido que solo existía para molestarlo... Y es que en verdad no sabia por que le tenia tanta rabia, el que lo molestara así no era gran cosa, antes lo molestaban peor y el nunca se molestó tanto, solo les daba su merecido.  
  
Pero algo se le ocurriría de venganza para este chico. No se quedaría así.  
  
Y luego la mirada cínica y burlona del otro no lo dejaba en paz... Estúpido Ryuuji no lo dejaba de ver, por que lo miraba tan insistentemente?... Esa estúpida mirada le fastidiaba. Una mirada demasiado centrada en el, una mirada que en cierta forma lo intimidaba... Que era lo que tanto veía en el? Y por que el se le quedaba viendo tanto?.  
  
Aparto su mirada del chico de cola de caballo regresándola a la ventana.  
  
Ah... Ese día seria peor que el otro.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
**Nota De Aome: Holas!!!! XD espero les guste el desmadre de fic que estamos haciendo la Shirou y yo n.n y espero que también les guste la pareja, es que siento que es algo rara... Aunque a la loca le fascina y a mi también o.o.  
  
La historia de como es que se nos ocurrió esto fue gracioso; Estábamos en el MSN y de repente que le digo a la Shirou "Y si hacemos un fic juntos?" y ella "Claro!!" solo que se me olvido algo "De que pareja y de que tratará?" y taraaannn... Esto quedo XD. Y lo de la pareja si mal no recuerdo es cosa de la loca XD.  
  
Bueno eso es todo nos leemos luego!!.  
  
Aome.  
**  
**Notas de Kaiba Shirou: K ONDA!!! n0n Pues si! fue mi culpa... digo, idea que fuera un Honda x Otogi xD y si, como dijo Aome es algo rara la pareja c.c espero que no por esa razón no la lean, que me doy un balazo ¬-¬. Y si la leyeron, porfis no sean flojos y dejen review!! pone ojos de cachorrita aunque sea para dejarnos su comentario destructivo c.c, digo critica constructiva xD Nos costó trabajo hacerlo! No tienen idea... c.c  
  
Ah y con respecto al titulo, ustedes dirán... ¿que demonios es "Shimatta"? cues eso, mis queridos educandos significa "maldición"(o eso me dijo Aome xD) creo que le queda bien al fic! al pobrecito de Honda parece que le cayó una maldición, y lo único que le queda por decir es 'maldición!' xD  
  
Se acepta que nos digan de todo... o weno al menos de mi parte xD. Nada les cuesta de perdida poner una carita como esta ---- n-n o esta =D o esta xD y con un mensaje como... 'yo si leo el fic! xD' y nada mas. Eso nos haría feliz n-n solo tenen que picarle al botoncito.... morado? °-° azul? Lila? Wenu el que esta abajo donde dice 'submit review' y denle click en 'Go' se los agradeceríamos muchísimo!!! Y bueno creo que ya le alargué a esta cosa... lo único que me queda por decir es... SAYOUNARA! QUE RA ESTE CON USTEDES! =D  
  
Kaiba Shirou **


	2. Hay un día mas malo que este?

**_SHIMATTA_**  
  
**by: Aome y Kaiba Shirou  
  
CAPITULO 2:**

**Hay un día mas malo que este?**

El domingo ha llegado, por fin podrá descansar de la estúpida escuela, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se contentó de que no tuviera clases ese día. Y como no estarlo cuando un imbecil se la pasa molestándote?,si, toda la semana el maldito lo estuvo molestando, no le basto con que lo castigaron por no entregar un trabajo el segundo día de escuela, ahora lo molestaba con cualquier mínimo detalle, y se la pasaba jodiendo hasta con como se sentaba... Y ni que decir que su peinado!!! como lo molestaba con eso.

Estaba en su cama acostado en medio de ella, con los brazos en la nuca y los ojos cerrados, pensando en todo lo que le había hecho aquel chico. Por alguna extraña razón no dejaba de pensar en el, siempre lo hacia, y eso lo molestaba, no entendía como es que en todo el día solo pensaba en el, sean cosas malas o no.

Se sentó en la cama con los pies cruzados (ya saben, como chinito XD), se rascó la cabeza para después sacudirla con fuerza, suspiró pesadamente, estar todo el día pensado esas cosas ya le estaba produciendo dolor de cabeza. Se paro de la cama, puso las pantuflas, y bajo las escaleras rumbo a la cocina, ya era hora de comer y el se moría de hambre.

-."Que bueno que bajas, ya te iba a llamar".-Dijo su mamá al verlo entrar al lugar.

Su padre llego después, y minutos después empezaron a comer...

-."Te tengo una noticia hijo".-Hablo su padre.

-."A si? y que es?".-Pregunto por inercia ya que en verdad no le interesaba saber la respuesta.

-."Estuvimos hablando con nuestros amigos que visitamos la otra vez y quedamos en que tendrás tutor a partir de mañana".-Dijo calmadamente su padre, aunque ya sabia la reacción del chico.

Honda se atraganto con la comida, se dio varios golpes en el pecho para poder digerirla bien y cuando lo hizo tomo un enorme vaso con agua.

-."COMO QUE TENDRE UN TUTOR?!?!".-Pregunto a gritos el chico levantándose del lugar bruscamente, y aporrear la mesa con las palmas de sus manos.

-."Si, es para que no bajes de nivel en la escuela a causa de la mudanza".-Expresó su madre como si nada pasara, siquiera se inmuto ante la reacción de su hijo.

-."Pero en mis otras escuelas no necesité tutor!!!".-Se quejó, nunca había necesitado tutor y no veía por que ahora si lo necesitara.

-."Esta escuela es muy diferente a las demás, su nivel académico es mas alto, necesitas un tutor".

-."Si, y será el hijo de nuestros amigos, según nos dijeron va en la misma escuela que tu".

-."P-Pero".-No quería tener tutor!! no veía el por que tenerlo.

-."No hay 'peros' es una decisión tomada y te aguantas".-Dijo severamente su padre, indicándole que volviera a sentarse.

Honda se desplomó en el asiento rendido ante las ordenes de sus padres.

Bonito fin de semana que le había tocado, no solo tenía a ese baka en su cabeza si no que ahora tenía que imaginarse como seria su 'tutor'... Maldita sea!!!.

Ya era la quinta pastilla que se tomaba en la tarde para calmar el dichoso dolor de cabeza. Pensaba que si las cosas seguían así, terminaría adicto a ellas.

Con aburrimiento, volvió su vista al televisor que tenía enfrente. Solamente infomerciales y películas mas viejas que el... Nunca había algo bueno los domingos. Tomó el control remoto pesadamente y apagó la televisión.

Se levantó del sillón algo desganado, tomó su chaqueta y salió de su casa. Sentía que el estar encerrado sólo empeoraba el molesto dolor de cabeza.

ooooooooooooo

Andaba por las calles sin dirigirse a alguna parte en especial, solo caminaba, con las manos en los bolsillos y la vista clavada en sus pies. Lo importante era estar afuera, respirar el aire fresco y con ello relajarse, despejar su mente y ya no pensar mas en cosas sin importancia. Como en Otogi.

Estaba considerando buena la opción de aceptar su situación y tratar de acostumbrarse a que el tal Ryuuji le hiciera la vida miserable... Tal vez así viviría de una manera mas tranquila. Aceptando su miserable destino...

Apretó los puños.

Para desquitar un poco su frustración, pateó una lata que estaba tirada por ahí, con fuerza. El movimiento fue algo torpe y espontáneo, por lo que no la dirigió bien y se estrelló contra el barandal de una casa haciendo que sonara de una manera algo escandalosa.

Un perro estilo 'doberman' salió de adentro de la casa ladrando en cuanto escucho el sonido. Justo en el momento en que vio a Honda, su instinto le dijo que era un intruso y comenzó a ladrar mas fuerte.

Honda se puso algo nervioso por tener al perro frente a él haciendo un escándalo. Solo por una estúpida lata. Maldijo su mala suerte y se dispuso a alejarse caminando y rezando por que el perro no lo siguiera. Se volteó para marcharse cuando escuchó una voz a sus espaldas que llamaba al perro, seguramente era su dueño.

Le pareció conocida la voz, así que volvió a voltearse hacia la casa solo para ver al estúpido de Otogi acariciando el lomo del perro y mirándolo con una de sus estúpidas sonrisas.

Demonios... bonito lugar al que había ido a parar. La casa de su dolor de cabeza.

-"Oh miren!... si es el cara de mono."- Dijo con su tono habitual de 'solo vivo para fregarte'

Honda entrecerró los ojos.

-"...."- se dio la vuelta y lo ignoró.

-"Oh, pero que mal educado."-

El chico Hiroto ni se inmutó ante las palabras de el pelinegro. No tenía ganas de soportar a Otogi. Siguió caminando.

-"Hazme caso cuando te hablo!"- gritó el pelinegro enojado ante el desinterés del castaño. Desinterés... ¿Desde cuando le enojaba tanto si Honda no le hacia caso a sus insultos? Simple orgullo... si, solo eso...

Honda empezó a silbar su canción favorita mientras se alejaba algo lento. Esto hizo enojar aun mas a Otogi y en un arranque de berrinche de niño cinco-añero, tomó una roca y se la aventó a la cabeza.

-"Auch! "yeme que te pasa?! El que te ignore no te da derecho a arrojarme una roca en la cabeza!"-

-"tu tu tururututu..."- se hizo como si estuviera tarareando algo. Sonrió complacido, se dio la vuelta y se metió a su casa.

AAAAGH!

Esto era demasiado! Le había regresado su propio juego!...

-"Ese... Ese Otogi!!!!"- Gritó a la nada.

Esa era... la gota que derramó el vaso! No tenia por que soportarlo... Nada de hacerse a la idea, nada de acostumbrarse, nada de dejarse pisotear! Estaba decidido. Jugaría su mismo juego.

Al menos ya tenía algo: Sabía donde vivía su 'enemigo' tal vez... seria divertido graffitear su casa...Agitó la cabeza y se dio un ligero golpe con el puño. ¿Por que de repente todo el asunto le parecía tan infantil?...

Al diablo! Acaso eso importaba?... metió de nuevo sus manos en los bolsillos y siguió con su camino de vuelta a casa.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La escuela. Otro día mas, otro día en que le vería la carota a 'Ese' (curvea eso)... El domingo pasado solo había podido dormir un poco. Como hacerlo si tu ultimo pensamiento es la persona que desde ya odias? Suspiró.

Las clases ya estaban por terminar, solo quedaba un profesor de esos odiosos y listo a casa... Mhmhm... No! tenia que ir con su dichoso tutor eso... Ya que.

Desvió la mirada disimuladamente hacia donde estaba Ryuuji. Como siempre sentía sus ojos sobre él y la curiosidad era demasiado grande...

Además no dejaba de pensar lo que le había dicho en el receso. Cuando le gritó que sería muy feliz si una barrera de 5 metros los separara, Otogi sólo le contestó : 'Que lastima, por que desde ahora me tendrás cerca por tiempo extra'... Que había querido decir con eso? Esperaba y no fuera algo en donde ahora si ya no pudiera librarse de el... Na, seguro y solo eran cosas de aquel pelinegro. Si, seguro eso. Nada mas.

Las clases terminaron y el llego a su casa, tiro la mochila en el piso al llegar y se aventó de lleno a la cama, solo cinco minutos tendría para disfrutar eso, su madre el entrar le había recordado ir con su nuevo tutor, justo antes de salir por la puerta a su trabajo... Suspiro, caminó al baño a tomar una refrescante ducha.

Diez minutos después salió corriendo de la casa a todo lo que pudo, se le había hecho tarde para ir con su tutor y causar una mala impresión era lo ultimo que quería. Cerró la puerta... Ya estaba caminando lejos de su casa cuando de pronto...

-."Maldición!!!".-Corrió de regreso a su casa.

Se le había olvidado el papel donde su madre la había apuntado la dichosa dirección del tutor... Abrió rápido, entró corriendo a la cocina, tomó el papel pegado al refrigerador con ayuda de un imán, y salió ahora si corriendo.

Se detuvo en un parque a leer la dirección. Su vista saltó hacia el numero de la casa. Según observó era el 514. Ya estaba cerca... Caminó mas por la calle que recientemente sus pasos lo llevaron. Se le hacia parecida esa calle... Tal vez solo imaginaba cosas. Si, seguro eso.

Vio hacia una casa frente a el numero 510, solo le faltaban 4 casas mas... Pero seguía haciéndosele conocido... Un ladrido y un gruñido familiares le hicieron voltear hacia un perro... EL PERRO DE OTOGI. Demonios! era la calle de la casa de 'ese' camino mas, rezaba para que no fuera el vecino de su tutor, sus pasos ahora si se hicieron demasiado lentos.

Otro ladrido y otro gruñido lo pusieron un poco nervioso, quiso voltearse para tratar de alguna forma ahuyentar al perro de su pesadilla cuando sintió como era jalado de la pierna con fuerza. Maldito perro mugroso, le había mordido el pantalón y dudaba que sintiera compasión por el y lo soltara.

Hizo algo de esfuerzo por zafarse, pero en un descuido de el, el perro lo jaló aun mas bruscamente e hizo que perdiera el control y después de algunos movimientos de brazos a la velocidad de la luz e intentos inútiles de recuperar el equilibrio, por fin cayó de boca tragándose algo del lodo que había en el piso.

Si que era su día de suerte. El pantalón roto, la nariz tal vez de igual manera, había comido lodo y el tiempo lo traicionaba. La situación estaba como para suicidarse, pero por lo menos el perro ya lo había soltado. Se puso de pie sacudiéndose la ropa y escupiendo todavía algo de tierra de su boca. Observó al perro con algo de molestia y, al darse cuenta de que no planeaba alejarse de él, a su ya enfurecida mente llegó la idea de que tal vez el dichoso animal había sido entrenado por el mismísimo Otogi solo para fregarle la existencia.

Caminó de espaldas lentamente sin quitarle la vista al perro...

-"1...2...3.... WAAAA!!"- y después del grito se fue corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le daban con la esperanza de que el animal no lo alcanzaría y lo perdería de vista en algún punto.

Ya se había alejado bastante de la dirección a la que planeaba ir y el perro aun no dejaba de seguirlo, a su mente le llegó una maravillosa idea y utilizando una de esas barras que siempre traía consigo, se la aventó al perro como distracción para meterse a un callejón y esconderse tras unos botes de basura.

Suspiró aliviado y mostró una sonrisa triunfal cuando el perro al no verlo se dio la vuelta y regresó en dirección hacia donde se lo había encontrado. Se puso de pie y antes de que pudiera salir de atrás de los botes de basura una voz conocida llamó su atención.

-"Hiroto? Que hace ahí?"-

AH! Su profesor de matemáticas... Una gota resbaló por su nuca mientras soltaba una risita nerviosa a la vez que pensaba en que excusa darle. Tenía que ser buena, si ya de por si había causado una mala impresión al no entregarle la tarea el día de la 'bromita' de Otogi...

-"eeeerr... pues verá... recogía basura!"-

-"¿...?"-

-"Si es que... la vi ahí tirada fuera del bote y pensé que debería ser un buen ciudadano y..."-

-"ah, claro..."- El profesor lo vio algo extraño y se retiró del lugar sin hacer mas preguntas.

Dejó soltar un largo suspiro. ¿Qué mas le pasaría ese día? ... Por fin salió del callejón pesadamente a causa de lo desanimado que ya se sentía, volteó hacia el cielo y justo cuando enfocó una nube... una paloma que pasaba justamente por encima de él le dejo 'un regalito' en el rostro.

-"DIAC!! Lo que me faltaba! caca de paloma!"-

A como pudo trató de limpiarse la cara con movimientos bruscos a causa del enojo que sentía mientras aun murmuraba cosas como 'ojala un rayo del sol le dé de una forma tan fuerte que se rostice...' o 'si tuviera la paloma en mis manos la destriparía viva...'

Trató de calmarse un poco y contar hasta diez, si seguía así sentía que le saldría una ulcera con tantos corajes.

Retomó el camino que momentos antes había perdido por culpa del maldito perro del mal lamentándose en el trayecto por su condición: llenó de tierra, con el pantalón algo roto y la nariz adolorida. Bien... de nuevo estaba a 4 casas de la que era de su tutor...

-" quinientos once... quinientos doce... quinientos trece... quinien-..."- Paró en seco su caminar al ver justo en la que se suponía era la casa numero 514, a Ryuuji recargado en la puerta de entrada, mostrando todo su 'esplendor' en una pose de brazos cruzados y expresión que fingía estar molesto pero con la misma sonrisa ácida que siempre portaba.

Aun no carburaba la situación, y no era por que fuera estúpido, si no por que no quería. No quería abrir su jodida mente para comprender y hacerse a la idea de su cruel y mísera realidad. Quedó un momento en silencio... todo a su alrededor pareció congelarse mientras sentía que era absorbido por un agujero negro que daba vueltas y vueltas sin parar... Acompañado de la mas extraña sensación de ser encerrado con candado y sin la existencia de una llave para salir libre.

Dio un paso atrás sin notar la presencia de una 'linda y amistosa' roca que por cosas del destino había aparecido tras el y lo había hecho resbalar y caer de sentón, mientras que su linda jeta ya había conocido el suelo de tanto que la tenía abierta debido a la impresión.

Levantó la mano temblando y señalando frente a el al chico que lo miraba burlonamente, mientras intentaba articular palabras coherentes y con sentido.

-"T-... ¡¡¡¡¿TUUUUUUUUUUUUU?!!!!"- Dijo en un grito que hizo que todas las personas que estaban cerca voltearan a verlos.

-"Llegas tarde."- Dijo de manera burlona, haciéndolo parecer un regaño, al momento que Honda concluía que su condena estaba sellada...

**_CONTINUARA_**

**KS: Bueno para no hacer largo esta cosa... contestaremos reviews de una vez! xD uno cada una n.n...**

**_ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL_**

**A: este me toca a mi XDD a Aome-chan... Y pues si es un desgraciado ese de Otogi, pero luego se vera porque... Er... tiene un porque, Shirou?"**

**KS: io no se xDD**

**A: ¬¬ por q no me extraña... Ok, es un placer informarte (eso salió bien formal) que eres el primer Review!!! felicidades!!! XDD**

**SHIROU AVIENTA CONFETIS Y SERPENTINAS KS: HURRA non!**

**A: ajajajaja XD... No te preocupes que ese Otogi siquiera pensó en molestarlo con eso de la tarea... Por que no se nos ocurrió poner algo así?**

**KS: io te igo por que o.o! siempre andamos en la luna xD**

**A: bueno eso si --, como sea, gracias por tu review y esperamos mas tuyos n.n**

**_Seto:_**

**KS: Que weno que te gustó, Aome y io estábamos algo preocupadas por que nadie lo leyera... gracias por el review non**

**_NETHED:_**

**A: Esta interesante? o.o anda yo creí que no XDD Ok gracias por el review y que te vaya bien a ti también**

**_El Espiritu de Kokoro Yana:_**

**KS: Yupi! otra persona que piensa que la pareja es linda! xD zaz! te hechizó por completo? xD que bien! ese era el chiste... aunque te digo un secreto? o.o no somos brujas! xD ok ya... ehm creo que nos tardamos bastante en actualizar... espero que no por eso lo dejes de leer n.n gracias por el review D**

**_Noriko Sakuma Pointe du Lac:_**

**A: verdad que es linda? a mi me lo pareció . y que bueno q nuestro fic te guste n.n nos hace feliz... Er... enserio es el único de esta pareja? No lo sabia O.o**

**Esperamos que no nos hayamos tardado tanto en actualizar, no fue nuestra intención -.- como quiera aquí esta el capi para que lo disfrutes XDD Gracias por el review ja ne!**

**_Kimmy:_**

**KS: YAY! MANTA ME TOCO CONTESTAR EL TUYO! XD EL DESTINO NOS UNE NO CREES? n.n ok ya me estoy portando cursi... xD Me alegra que como siempre sigas todos mis fics, no sabes lo feliz que me hace recibir un review tuyo. Y ojala ahora te envicie en esta pareja! xD aunque al parecer ya lo estoy logrando xD Gracias por tu review y que Ra este contigo tmb! **

**A: y bueno ya estoy cansada de escribir tanto... Estar aquí en un ciber comunicándome con Shirou por MSN es cansado -.- pero como me gusta!!! XDDD solo espero que les haya gustado el capi por que le pusimos mucho empeño.**

**KS: Igual que Aome io tmb toe cansada... y no he hecho la tarea! xD así que seré breve... y hasta la vista nenas! xD**

**ATTE: AOME Y SHIROU xD**


	3. Chapter 3

_**°Shimatta°**_

**By Ao-Chan & Kaiba Shirou**

**3°Kondou**

Cerro los ojos, talvez así al abrirlos descubriría que era solo un maldito sueño. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta en verdad no era un sueño, maldijo... Solo a el le tocaban esa clase de cosas.

-."Te quedaras ahí todo el día?".-Dijo el otro chico con una sonrisa en labios y los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

No dijo nada, sentía que cualquier palabra por mínimo que sea podría revertírsele.

-. "Apúrate o te morderá".-Hizo una señal son la mano hacia el perro.

-. "No sabía que te preocupabas por mi..."-

-. "¿Eh? No te estaba diciendo a ti, le decía a mi perro" . - Dijo haciéndolo sonar como si fuera lo mas OBVIOOO del mundo. -. "Ven hermoso, te puede pegar la rabia" .- Tomó al perro de la correa y lo encerró en un callejón al lado de la casa que daba al jardín.

En realidad si lo había dicho por Honda, pero por el momento pensamientos que mostraran si quiera 1 de cariño, aprecio, o interés (de la forma buena) le deban miedo y claro, menos iba a dejar al cara de mono que empezara a sospechar algo de lo que se negaba a aceptar.

Abrió la puerta pacientemente mientras veía de reojo como Honda se levantaba murmurando maldiciones y se daba golpecitos en el cuerpo y la ropa para quitar el polvo. Cuando Honda llegó al trasero los ojos se le hicieron grandes y casi se cae al intentar entrar a la casa. No estaba TAN mal.

Gracias a Dios Honda estaba ocupado en sus asuntos para darse cuenta de eso.

-"Rápido, pasa"- Dijo sin voltear a verlo.

Honda entro lentamente a la casa después de Otogi. Estaba harto, por mas que lo intentaba el lodo no salía de sus pantalones... Siguió al de cola de caballo, se dio cuenta que no lo llevaba al recibidor, si no tal vez a su recamara por que estaban subiendo las escaleras q daban a las habitaciones. Trato de no tomarle importancia... aunque se le hacia raro.

Otogi entro a su habitación creyendo que el moreno lo seguía, pero al voltear vio que aquel chico seguía parado al pie de la puerta. Suspiro. Y su vista se puso a escanear a honda, no podía dejar de verlo, sabia que algo andaba mal, pero su mirada de alguna u otra mirada solo regresaba hacia el... Honda respirada por la boca, una respiración lenta y rítmica, como si estuviera emocionado o ansioso

seguro lo ultimo ya que estaría impaciente de estar como tonto parado al pie de la puerta.

Lo contemplo mas ampliamente y se le antojo saber a que sabían esos labios que en ese momento se movían en sincronía. Algo dulce quizás.

Se veían tan deliciosos...

Tan estúpidamente invitantes...

Tan ... ¡MALDITA SEA!

-" ¡Carajo, Honda! ¿vas a entrar o no?"- Dijo algo exaltado.

El otro dio un brinco, no se esperaba un grito así.

No podía estar pasando... ¿Sentir deseo por "el chico nuevo"?... Pues al parecer si, y se le estaba acumulando. Seguro explotaría en cualquier momento.

Honda le iba a exigir razones para hablarle en ese tono pero enseguida el oji-verde volvió a hablar.

-" Ah... creo que alcé demasiado la voz. Está haciendo mucho CALOR aquí adentro y me puse algo irritable."-

Se acercó al aire acondicionado y lo encendió. Se dirigió al "área de trabajo" que se encontraba situada al lado de la cama. Consistía en dos sillas y un escritorio con muchos libros encima y una lámpara.

Pero... algo no andaba muy bien ahí... las silla estaban demasiado juntas! En ese momento hubiera deseado tener poderes mágicos para hacer mas grande el escritorio.

Honda entro un poco irritado a la habitación y se dio cuenta que, por lo menos para el, el cuarto estaba un poco frió. O quizás era el hecho de que estaba mojado por el lodo?. No lo sabia. Se acerco junto a el de cabello negro cuando al pasar al lado de el y sentir el aire acondicionado darle directamente a su cuerpo, este tiritó de frió un poco.

Otogi se dio cuenta y sonrió cínicamente por un momento... algo le estaba gustando y el no saber le colmaba su paciencia inexistente ya.

-. "Que tanto me ves?".-su tono de voz era un poco brusco ya.

-. "Huí pero no estamos de ánimos hoy" .-Se acarició las labios pensativamente por un rato mientras veía como ese cuerpo que se le estaba siendo antojable se estremecía y antes de sentarse en una de las sillas con las piernas abiertas casi por completo y con una mirada que el moreno no pudo descifrar completamente, cosa que le asustó-. "Ve al baño y báñate, te buscaré alguna ropa que te quede mía, no quiero que luego tus papis vengan a quejarse conmigo que no te cuidé bien".-Y se levantó del lugar de donde estaba.

Honda lo miró con algo de curiosidad mientras el pelinegro se colocaba frente a él, lo tomaba de los hombros y poco a poco lo iba empujando al baño, casi tumbándolo. El oji-verde no dejaba de verle a los ojos... eso le estaba incomodando...y no quería bajar la vista. Tenía la idea en la cabeza que al bajarla mostraría algo de sumisión.

Por casualidades del destino la puerta estaba abierta, así que Otogi le dio un último empujoncito y lo "aventó" hacía adentro.

-"Que te diviertas bañándote."- Fingió una sonrisa amable y cerró la puerta.

Honda se quedó un momento en silencio y se sentó en el retrete. Era su imaginación o algo raro estaba pasando...? Bueno, mas bien en su imaginación no estaba pasando nada RARO. Mas bien algo indecente y digno de una película XXX.

Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza. No podía ser que su mente volara tan allá. Ahora si necesitaba ese baño URGENTE.

Mientras tanto Otogi se entretenía paseando por aquí y por allá en la habitación, inquieto... Bueno, es que tenía ganas de tumbar la puerta y echarse al Honda pues!... De pronto recordó algo. No había toallas en el baño ni nada con lo que Honda pudiera taparse... O el castaño saldría desnudo... o el tendría que entrar al baño y dejarle la toalla. Cualquiera era buena. No pudo reprimir una risa...

Se sentó en la cama un momento, talvez si esperaba unos minutos podría ver salir a honda medio desnudo pidiéndole la dichosa toalla... Pero después de un rato se dio cuenta que no saldría. Perfecto.

Se levantó y tomó una toalla que estaba doblada en el mueble cerca de la cama y caminó hacia el baño con paso calmado y silencioso, con sonrisa en labios. Esperó un poco fuera de el. Tocó tan despacio que hubiera sido raro que el moreno dentro del lugar le abriera. Abrió lentamente la puerta, parecía gato en acecho vigilando con cuidado que no lo descubriera entrando al lugar.

Sus ojos se abrieron aun mas. Pasó la lengua por sus labios lentamente y terminó mordiéndose el labio inferior, como reprimiendo el deseo. La imagen frente a sus ojos... Se podía apreciar la silueta del moreno recorriendo lentamente su cuerpo con las manos. Cuidadosamente, como si fuese lo más placentero del mundo, como esperando prolongarlo por horas... mientras suspiraba.

-"¡Maldición!...¿Por que por un momento pensé... que no estaría mal que fueran las manos de ese Ryouji?"-

El corazón de Otogi dio un pequeño vuelco. Aun no había descubierto que estaba ahí pero... el susurro, esas palabras que Honda había dicho lo hicieron alterarse aún mas y contuvo la respiración por unos segundos. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo debía reaccionar?

Ya imaginaba; Esas manos recorriendo ese hermoso cuerpo moreno, acariciando cada pedazo de piel que él deseaba tocar en ese momento, tocar, morder y sentir... Las gotas de agua bañándolo. La puerta se movió un poco mas al recargarse el. Su lengua volvió a pasar por sus labios suaves. Las gotas de agua hacían ruido al caer en el piso furiosas. Y aunque casi silenciosos, se escuchaban ruidos ligeros salir de los labios de aquel en la regadera. Ruidos que se le antojaron poder provocarlos el.

No supo en que momento pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba frente a la puerta de la regadera. La toalla callo al piso, pero no le importo. Su mente ya no pensaba mas que en una cosa: El chico bañándose tras la puerta.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y sus ojos se estrecharon al ver ese hermosa visión: Honda estaba dándole la espalda, con esta húmeda, acariciando su cuerpo algo frenético.

Hiroto escucho algo caerse y su cuerpo se tenso aun mas. Volteo rápidamente esperando que solo fuera su imaginación...

Sus ojos se abrieron aterrorizados: Frente a el estaba aquel chico en el que estaba pensando y de pronto su cerebro callo en la cuenta; esta en la regadera, completamente desnudo, masturbándose mientas pensaba en él. Mierda.

Otogi al verlo sólo dejo que sus labios deslumbraran una ligera sonrisa. Entro a la regadera con aquel chico arrinconándolo inmediatamente contra la pared. Sintió el golpe de su excitación contra sus piernas y reprimió con dificultad un gemido.

-. "Que... Que estas haciendo?".-Le pregunto al que acorralaba contra la pared.

-. "Pues yo me preguntaba lo mismo".-su pierna acaricio la creciente excitación de ese chico-. "Que estabas haciendo con mi nombre en tus labios?".-Los labios de Honda solo soltaron un pequeño gemido ahogado, que el pudo escuchar claramente. Y no pudo hacer otra cosa q acercar sus propios labios a esos que emitían sonido y morderlos-. "Mh?. Que hacías?".-Los besó.

El corazón de Honda no podía latir más fuertemente, su respiración tan agitada y el agua mojándolos a ambos lo hacía respirar aun más pesadamente que si estuvieran fuera de la regadera. Su corazón, los latidos hacían que su pecho subiera y bajara, retumbaba, deseaba seguir con todo eso.

-"Eres... un..."- Dijo entrecortadamente, no tenía intenciones de resistirse.

Las manos de Otogi, esas que tanto deseaba, bajaban y subían rápidamente por su cuerpo tocándolo por todas partes, empezando por su torso siguiendo deliciosamente hasta sus caderas, las piernas excitándolo aún más haciendo que gimiera, que suspirara aún cuando se reprimía realmente ... no podía creer que se sintiera tan bien, mucho más que en su fantasía. Y los labios del pelinegro eran tan deliciosos...

Llevado por la calentura del momento se hizo parte de todo aquello, ahora fue Honda quien besó a Otogi desesperadamente y salvajemente, casi arrancándole los labios y entrelazando sus lenguas, degustando uno del otro. Algo torpe le quitaba la camisa mientras lo besaba jalando de ambas partes haciendo que algunos de los botones botaran. Cuando por fin logró deshacerse de ella, tomó al ojiverde de la cintura y lo repegó a su cuerpo, quería sentir la alteración del otro, su calor y su excitación.

El sonido y consistencia del agua parecía hacer juego con lo que sentía en ese momento acelerado, fuerte, relajante, placentero...

Tal vez era la ocasión pero se sentía tan bien ser besado por ese moreno, como si esos labios fueran perfecto para los suyos. Se pregunto que tan cierta era su bizarra fantasía, y no quiso saberlo ya. Dejo que ese chico le desbaratara su camisa, que lo besara con violencia, que esas manos pasearan por su pecho ahora descubierto y húmedo, que tallara con desesperación esa erección contra su pierna.

Dejó que aquel chico se degustara con sus labios y él degustó de los que le probaban.

Se lamió los labios al instante de separarse de esos labios... Sabían tan bien, sabían condenadamente bien... Y seria un desperdicio no probar el resto.

Tiró la camisa al suelo provocando un sonido húmedo por el agua, sus manos de inmediato se deslizaron por esa piel húmeda...

Sintió como al tacto de sus dedos el cuerpo de ese chico se tenso y sonrió... Lo estaba viendo a los ojos.

Lo vio a los ojos y sonrió con malicia al tocar un pezón frió y erecto, volvió a besar esos labios. Si por el fuera nunca dejaría de besarlos, eran adictivos. No supo en que momento su cuerpo había empujado al otro a la pared y no le importo solo le importo ver como esas manos trataban de aferrarse ala pared mientras esos ojos estaban entre cerrados... disfrutando nada mas.

Por un segundo se quedaron en silencio pensando en si reaccionar y dejar de lado su lapsus animal o seguir hasta ya no poder más.

El ojiverde fue el que llegó más rápido a la "iluminación" y tomó con fuerza al otro de los hombros para lamer su cuello. Estaba completamente excitado... Lamió ese cuello que tanto había deseado bajando de a poco por el y subiendo de vez en cuando solo para besar esos labios y morderlos, llego al pezón izquierdo y lo lamió, revolviendo la humedad de su boca con la del agua q caía sobre ellos, puso su mano izquierda en la espalda de Hiroto, acercándolo mas a el para saborearlo mejor. Acariciaba con movimientos suaves mientas hacía eso proporcionándole mas placer, podía sentir las manos del moreno en su cabello y en un momento sintió su cabello caer sobre sus hombres a causa de que el chico lo había soltado de su coleta... Se paso al otro pezón y en el movimiento pudo sentir la erección del chico mas fuerte que nunca y la suya aplastada contra el pantalón... Suspiro, solo podría soportar un poco mas atrapada...

Honda acaricio el pelo de Otogi, que ahora estaba suelto gracias a sus manos, con una mano y con la otra intentaba desabrochar el cinturón aunque le era muy difícil considerando la ansiedad que sentía y el que la lengua del otro no se quedara quieta en su pezón... Se sentía raro, sabia que se había dejado llevar por la calentura pero algo no se sentia tan bien... No es que fuera la primera vez que se dejara llevar por ella... Tal vez fuera el hecho de con quien estaba haciendo aquello... Reprimió otro gemido causado por los dientes filosos del chico y se lamió los labios...

Y en un momento algo lo golpeo y se separo de Otogi, así sin más, solo se alejo demostrando en sus ojos confusión y algo mas que el otro no pudo descifrar. Algo le parecia q no estaba bien, no sabia que pero algo no estaba bien... O tal vez si sabia que era pero no queria enfrentar eso... Sea como sea en ese momento solo penso en una cosa: Tenia que ver como salir de esa situacion YA.

-."Creo que... Ya fue suficiente... No crees?".-Intento balbusear al separarse un poco mas del ojiverde.

No entendia que pasaba... Hace un momento estaba apunto de tener uno de los mejores momento de sexo en su vida, sino es que el mejor, y ahora este tipo le salia con un "Ya es suficiente"? Qué no veia que se moria de ganas? Qué su cuerpo no lo delataba? Shimatta...

-."Ya es suficiente!...No, no creo que sea suficiente".-Ok... Tal vez no debio gritar pero como joda se calmaria así como estaba? Su entre pierna le dolia... Respiro ondo-."Estas seguro que ya es suficiente?".-Apunto con su mirada a la mas q obvia ereccion del chico.

-."No... No estoy seguro... Pero ya basta... Me permites salir y cambiarme?".-Respondio sinceramente, le resultaba algo incomodo hablar desnudo y con su miembro doliendole por atencion...

-."como quieras...".-Otogi frunció el seño y eso lo hizo parecer por un momento un niño pequeño al que le quitaban una paleta a mitad de terminarla... O eso le parecio a Honda. El chico de los dados se hizo a un lado ligeramente como dandole a entender que podia pasar y así lo interpreto el... Camino fuera sin poder evitar rozar el cuerpo del otro, cosa q consiguio q le arrancara un escalofrio y que el otro temblara ligeramente. Este se agacho y recojió su camisa del piso humedo, cerro la llave de la regadera y salio del lugar minutos despues con una exprecion de pocos amigos.

Camino rumbo a su clocet para buscar otra cambia de ropa esta vez para el... Honda lo esperaba en la puerta del baño emvuelto de la cintura para abajo con la toalla, esperando su ropa-."Toma".-Le avento una cambia de ropa que le quedaba algo aguada y que estaba sobre la cama... Se imagino que le quedaria al otro ya que este estaba un poco mas algo y ancho de la espalda que él.-."Es lo unico q encontre que te puede quedar".-Dijo friamente. Habia tirado ya en un rincon la camisa y estaba terminando de desabrocharce el pantalon, agarro una toalla para secarse el pelo que aun traia suelto desde que aquel chico se lo dejara así.

Suspiro... Aún le dolia dentro de su pantalon, y nunca lo habia sentido tan condenadamente apretado como hasta ahora, se dejo la toalla sobre los hombros y continuo cambiandose, importandole un rabano si aún seguia ese chico ahi, estaba tan enojado que ya nada le importaba, si lo veia desnudo que lo viera, que viera que se habia perdido, que habia rechazado... Termino de quitarse el pantalon y lentamente se seco y puso el otro, teniendo cuidado de que lo viera aquel moreno, y no se puso otra camisa dejando escurrir las gotas que aun caian de su cabello por su pecho. Honda ya estaba vestido cuando volteo.

-."Er... Bueno creo que ya me voy...".-Dijo el moreno sacandolo de sus pensamientos-."Sera mejor que me vaya ya...".-Envolvio sus ropas entre ellas mismas, se las puso bajo el brazo y salio de la habitacion lentamente, como sino quisiera hacerlo en realidad... Y en realidad asi era. Sentia la mirada del otro sobre si, y sabia que lo estaba viendo y siguiendo muy de serca, bajo las escaleras y segundos despues llego a la puerta. Se detuvo un momento al recordar al motivo de por que tuvo q bañarse.

-."No te mordera... Esta en el patio trasero".-Fue lo que le dijo el otro como si leyera sus pensamientos. En tono molesto.

-."Este... Bueno pues, nos vemos en la escuela mañana. Adios.".-Y salio tan rapido como su autocontrol le dio.

Camino lento, sin parecer que huia de ahí aunque en realida así era... Al desaparecer en la esquina corrio tan rapido como sus piernas le dieron chance y como su aún molesta ereccion le permitio. Sentia que tenia que largarse y alejarse rapido de ese lugar... Algo habia paso y no sabia que... Bueno si sabia, pero no queria reconocer que fue. No podia ser.

Al llegar a su casa se percato de que no habia nadie en casa y se encerro tan rapido como pudo en su cuarto... Necesitaba pensar y relajar ese dolor entre sus piernas. Se tiro en la cama boca arriba respiro ondo... Unos minutos despues estaba acariciando su entre pierna mientras en su mente solo tenia los besos de aquel tipo. Maldijo mil veces mas, eso no podia ser así, tenia que dejar de pensar en lo bien que sabian sus labios, el lo bien que sabian moverse por su cuerpo, en lo delicioso que pudo haber sentido esos labios atrapando lo que sus manos rudas estaban acariciando... Se mordio el labio para no dejar salir un gemido...

-----

Nota de Aome: Por fin Diablos! Por fin actualizamos o.ó crei que nunca lo hariamos... Intentare que el prox capi sea mas rapido xDD aunque no prometo nada... No creo que contestemos Review's por que esta de la Chin$#$ asi que no creo que nos dejen hacerlos, como quiera quiero que sepan q adoramos sus review's n.n y la loca y yo estamos encantada de resivirlos así que envien mas!.

Por cierto me cambie de nick ahora soy Ao-Chan :P pero pueden seguir tratandome como Aome xD

Aome

Notas de Kaiba Shirou:

EA EA XD! Ya ni se acuerdan de mi, ne? Aún así los amo. Estoy tan happy como Ao-chan de haber terminado por fin el bendito capítulo XD como ansiaba este momento... ajaja las cosas se van a poner bien interesantes. No... No saben la idea que pasó por la hermosa cabecita de Ao! Nos van a amar XD

Usen condón D

Shirou.


End file.
